


You move I move

by EscribiendoconB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Slice of Life, Therapy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoconB/pseuds/EscribiendoconB
Summary: Un deseo, una psicóloga, toneladas de pasos inseguros. Kiyoomi y Atsumu.Caminan juntos. Uno se mueve y el otro le acompaña. Se siguen incluso cuando no pueden continuar.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	You move I move

Mastica como una ardilla. Se llena los cachetes de comida y lo mastica con esfuerzo porque es tan asqueroso que no moderar las cantidades que se lleva a la boca. Apoya sus codos sobre la mesa como si fuera el dueño del lugar cuando es su hermano. Ni se da cuenta que en su comisura derecha pende un grano de arroz de su sonrisa brabucona.

Kiyoomi da un mordisco a su _onigiri_ y se pregunta por infinitésima vez como es que acabó con él, con Atsumu. Es egoísta, presumido y un idiota buscapleitos, pero… le gusta. No hay lógica ni patrón que explique su relación con Atsumu salvo sus sentimientos. Lo quiere y sabe que es mutuo.

A su manera, las cenas semanales en Onigiri Miya, las noches de películas y los días libres descansando en su piso funcionaban mucho mejor de lo que habría apostado. Atsumu le daba el espacio que necesitaba, no abarcaba más allá de lo que podía gestionar. Le hacía sentir cómodo incluso fuera de su zona de _confort_ y por eso…

—Le he hablado de ti a la psicóloga. —Los cachetes rellenos de Atsumu se movieron más despacio, como si masticara sus palabras—. He pensado que era relevante para terapia ya que algunas veces pasas los fines de semanas conmigo.

Traga con fuerza.

—Oh, ¿y qué te ha dicho?

—Nada relevante. —Sus brazos se extienden sobre la mesa como si intentara llegar a él—. Preguntó cómo era nuestra dinámica de pareja.

—¿Dinámica? ¿Te preguntó por nuestra dinámica de equipo?

—No, por como funcionamos como pareja. Lo que hacemos, lo que no.

—¡Ah! Esa dinámica… Omi-Omi debes tener cuidado con esa psicóloga. ¿Y si le pasa información a la competencia?

La pregunta estúpida del día le recuerda que están en público y debe tomar aire antes de contestar. Atsumu se apoya en el respaldo victorioso como un pandillero después de ganar una pelea. Algunas veces le saca de sus casillas como su novio disfrutaba alterándole.

—¿Acaso sabes cómo funciona la relación psicólogo-cliente? No puede contar nada de lo que digo en consulta salvo que sea vital para mi vida. —Atsumu amplía su sonrisa ladina y sabe que dirá una gran estupidez—. Si vas a decir una bromita será mejor que te calles.

—Que aguafiestas eres, Omi-Omi —se queja—. Entonces, ¿le has dicho a tu psicóloga lo buen novio que soy?

—No, le dije todas las gilipolleces que puedes decir.

—¡Ah, eso me ofende Omi-kun! Yo siempre velo por tu salud.

Era un hecho que lo hacía. Incluso antes de tener citas a las que llamaban _quedadas de amigos_ o _análisis de partidos_ , Atsumu respetaba sus manías y obsesiones al igual que le daba un respiro a sus pensamientos intrusivos. Le ayudaba, le aliviaba de un peso que arrastraba desde tiempo atrás.

—Me alegra que sea así porque después de quejarme una hora de ti, la psicóloga me propuso un ejercicio de pareja. —El rostro de Atsumu hizo una mueca indescifrable. ¿Disgusto? ¿Nervios? ¿Rechazo?—. No es que necesitemos eso…

—Estoy de acuerdo. Estamos bien así.

Lo ve atacar los restos del _onigiri_ y busca su propia comida para procesar lo ocurrido. Tal vez, no fue del todo certero con sus palabras o no eligió bien el momento. No es hasta oír su voz filtrarse entre masticadas cuando sus pensamientos se pierden como agua por un sumidero.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué ejercicio nos mandó?

—Básicamente se limita a limpiar juntos. Dice que podemos hacerlo cuantas veces queramos y luego contarle los resultados.

—¡Ah! Ya veo. —El cambio de humor lo deja descolocado—. Asique quiere que cedas un poco en la limpieza. —Su carcajada le saca más de sus casillas. No puede negarle la verdad—. Hagámoslo.

* * *

I don't need words, you don't need to say it.

Go with the feeling and I'll do the same, whoa.

That's how this works, I put you first.

You twist and you turn, I wanna learn.

* * *

Atsumu estaba convencido con cada fibra de su ser que Miyagi y Kiyoomi debían ser parientes. La frase mítica de “ _encera, mano derecha, pule, mano izquierda, encerar, pulir_ ” podía oírla salir amortiguada por su barbijo.

—Trapito mano derecha, limpia cristales mano izquierda, trapito, limpia cristales.

Hasta podía notar su presencia detrás suyo vigilando atentamente los movimientos circulares sobre la superficie impoluta. Si una bacteria se atreviera a tocar el cristal, moriría envenenada en el producto meticulosamente elegido por Kiyoomi o pulverizado por el espray desinfectante.

—Omi-kun, se perfectamente como se limpia —le responde sin esconder su desquicio.

—Te has dejado una mancha —acusa.

—¡No hay ninguna mancha!

—¡Hay una mancha! Dame las cosas.

Ese fue el espray desinfectante pulverizado en su nuca que colmó su cupo de paciencia.

—Toma tus cosas. —Soltó los productos escuchando como rebotaban en el suelo y se encamino hacia el dormitorio—. Diviértete con tus obsesiones, capullo.

La muñeca se curvo como si de una finta se tratara y el pam de la puerta marcó un punto. Kiyoomi uno, Atsumu uno.

—¡No des portazos!

Sabía que se estaba ganando una buena, pero aun así abrió la puerta de par en par, le sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un portazo que de seguro hizo vibrar hasta los muebles del vecino.

* * *

When I'm lost, you give me order.

Pull me back and push me forward.

* * *

¿Fue un capullo? Por supuesto. ¿Era consciente de ello? Lo fue desde el día en que su hermano Osamu se lo remarcó por primera vez. Pero eso no le haría tragarse su orgullo. Desde que vio el rostro sin barbijo de Kiyoomi asomarse en el dormitorio, tomó la revista deportiva de la mesita y se escondió detrás de la imprenta. Sintió como el borde de la cama se hundía junto a sus rodillas y siguió ignorándole. Unos dedos tiraron del papel hacia abajo y el estrujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba tapando su ángulo de visión.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan infantil?

—No.

—Miya, deja la revista —siseó.

—Dame esto, deja esto —le desacredita con retintín agudo—. ¿Es que crees que todo es tuyo, Kiyoomi?

—Estas en mi casa asique sí, es mío. Ahora déjalo para que podamos hablar y sino vete.

_Ultimátum_. Podía notar la ira burbujear por su torrente sanguíneo. Odia que tenga razón esta vez. Definitivamente se iba a quedar, pero no sin sacar a Kiyoomi un poquito más de sus casillas.

Cierra la revista sin preocuparse en arrugar el papel y la lanza con suficiencia contra la pared. Corto de satisfacción al ver la mandíbula tensa de Kiyoomi, se atreve a mirarlo como si se encontrara al otro lado de la red. Le desafía con la mirada y le sonríe ufano.

—Soy todo oídos, Omi-Omi.

Lo que debía seguir según la lógica de veintitrés años junto a un hermano gemelo tocapelotas es un _siempre haces lo mismo_ , con un _voy a partirte la cara_ y seguido del clásico _te ignoro hasta que vuelvas a actuar como un humano._ Omitiendo la agresión física, espera el resto del repertorio y como siempre, Kiyoomi lo desbarajusta.

Le ve tomar aire y expulsarlo de sus pulmones tratando de regular las ganas de abofetearlo. Eso sí que era una buena cachetada a su orgullo. Él perdiendo los papeles y Kiyoomi moderándose como siempre. Le hacía cuestionarse muchas aristas de su personalidad. Le hacía sentirse culpable.

—Deberías dejar de intentar ayudarme a limpiar —suelta con cansancio—. Claramente no sabes cómo hacerlo correctamente y siempre acabamos peleando porque no eres competente en el tema. A partir de ahora, no puedes limpiar nada en mi casa.

Y era en cosas como esta donde su culpa se iba al diablo. No controla la risa. La deja salir, después de todo había usado esa misma jugada con su hermano. Ese rollito de darle la vuelta a la tortilla era su especialidad. No podía colársela tan fácil.

—Ah, ¿sí? Y qué opina tu psicóloga de eso.

Los ojos negros se agrandaron por una milésima de segundo para tornarse en una mirada iracunda. Era como pillar a un niño robando la comida de su hermano, pero no ser lo suficientemente valiente para continuar la mentira.

—No metas a la psicóloga en esto.

—Te dijo que tenías que ceder un poco en la limpieza. ¡Volviste a fregar las tazas que yo mismo limpie!

—¡No lo hiciste correctamente!

—¡Seguí tus instrucciones al pie de la letra! No estas cediendo.

—Das asco.

—Tu psicóloga da asco —cuela entre risas—. Ya puedes pasarme su número para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

Kiyoomi guarda silencio y eso es evidencia de lo mucho que le cuesta esto. Ceder era un defecto compartido, pero no era tan idiota para no darse cuenta. Le tocaba tirar su orgullo junto a la revista deportiva.

—Eh, podemos olvidar el tema —dice sin ocultar su pena—. Tú te pusiste modo asesino de bacterias y yo fui… Ya sabes

—¿Un capullo insensible? Tranquilo cuando comencé a salir contigo supuse que tendría que hacer oídos sordos de tus comentarios. Hasta tu hermano me lo advirtió.

Un bufido se le escapa al oír la última parte, pero la mención de su hermano no le impide enderezar su espalda y acomodarse cerca de Kiyoomi. Sus rostros quedan frente a frente y saborea cada curva de su mandíbula triangular, su piel nívea y su cabello color carbón. ¡Y que rizos! Siempre perfectamente colocados para enredarse en sus dedos.

Lo mejor de su frente, además de tener la frente más linda de todas, eran esos dos lunares que siempre quería besar, pero sus ojos… eran tan expresivos que no necesitaban palabras. Podía mostrar desaprobación con un destello ónix o como ahora, deseo. Todo lo que necesitaba encontrar en ellos para bajar su mirada a sus labios. Siempre tersos y suaves. Se acerca lentamente y cuando lo toca siente la misma sensación que cinco saques perfectos consecutivos. Esa emoción que sube por sus vertebras, se expande por sus costillas y se deposita en su corazón acelerándolo como el aleteo de un colibrí. Lo enciende empujando más sus labios hacia él. Disfruta como sus labios acarician los suyos con la suavidad de su piel, incluso cuando posa la mano sobre su pecho frenético y lo separa mirándolo con esa cara de _esto no es higiénico_.

—Tienes que ceder —le recuerda en tono marrullero.

—Eso es con la limpieza —justifica con miradas intermitentes a sus ojos y labios—. No dijo nada sobre el contacto físico de dos personas sudorosas después de limpiar.

—Aquí el sucio eres tú Omi-Omi. —Su boca se tensa y él suaviza el gesto con un pico fugaz—. Yo ni he tocado la fregona. —Vuelve a caer en sus labios y Kiyoomi empuja ligeramente su pico hacia él—. Pero no te preocupes, cederé un poco y te dejaré besarme de camino a la ducha.

* * *

Take me in and hold me, hold me closer.

I'll follow you up and over.

You control me, fast and slow.

* * *

—Repasémoslo una vez más.

—No me trates como un niño, Miya.

—Kiyoomi.

—Tú lavas los platos como yo te indico y yo me quedo a tu lado viendo como lo haces.

—¿Luego?

—Vamos al sofá y vemos la retransmisión del partido de los Adlers.

—Bien.

Atsumu da por finalizado el dialogo, se coloca frente al fregadero y enguanta sus manos. Frota con la esponja bicolor los cuencos del almuerzo siguiendo las pautas marcadas por él mismo, seis movimientos circulares sobre la superficie y la gota de detergente del tamaño de una avellana.

Pone esmero en su tarea clavando la vista en la vajilla a la vez que ojea fugazmente su rostro entre cubierto y cubierto. Posiblemente espera un grito o una crítica como la última vez, pero mantiene a raya su deseo de control. _Piensa en otra cosa._

Los músculos del brazo de Atsumu se marcan al estirar su brazo y abrir el grifo. Están definidos y perfectamente contorneados después de tanto entrenamiento y años de disciplina. Pero lo que más disfruta es su cuello. Su nuez prominente, los contornos, el final de su mandíbula más curvada que afilada. Es atractivo.

—Omi-kun ¿te encargas tú de secar los platos o quieres quedarte ahí devorándome con la mirada?

Ni se había dado cuenta que había terminado. Y le habría soltado alguna protesta, pero la posibilidad de revisar su trabajo era más tentadora en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que lo hizo a propósito para satisfacerle. Incluso se quedó a su lado apoyando las caderas en el borde la encimera, como si fuera el dueño de toda la cocina.

Toma el trapo doblado en un cuadrado y frota cada cuenco analizando la blancura de la superficie.

—¿Qué? Ni una mancha, eh.

El canturreo de victoria le saca de sus casillas, pero aguanta el tipo. O al menos lo hace hasta ver una línea blanco hueso sobre un cuenco blanco puro.

—¿Qué es esto? —le señala.

Los ojos marrones se lanzan hacia su dedo índice. Tantea entre el objeto y su rostro. No parece comprender, parpadea abriendo los ojos más grandes, como la primera vez que le explicó, de forma demasiado detallada, su problema con los gérmenes.

Un clic parece hacer en su cerebro al quinto vistazo y poco le faltó para acercarle el cuenco a su cara de narcisista. Atsumu abrió la boca y soltó una carcajada que le siguió de una mirada y otra carcajada. No paró hasta que le miró con severidad.

—Es un rayón, Omi-Omi. —El tono obvio le arruga la nariz—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto un plato rayado? Pasa cuando los usas mucho.

Kiyoomi había demostrado desconocer ese detalle. Nunca la cubertería de su casa estuvo rota o magullada. Agachó la cabeza y continúo restregando la cerámica. Quitó cada gota de agua sin poder evitar las sensaciones de inseguridad.

—Lo siento —dijo apoyando el último plato en su lugar.

—Es un ejercicio ¿no? —respondió quitando importancia—. Tu psicóloga lo hizo para ver si eras capaz de ceder. Punto para nosotros, ella pierde.

—No es una competición, Atsumu.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero el otro día fregaste todo de nuevo. Creo que lo has hecho mejor.

—¿Y por eso es una victoria para los dos?

Atsumu, parado frente a él, sonríe como el embaucador que es y él sabe con cada fibra de su ser que su novio está a punto de tirarse el pisto.

—Me he sacrificado y te he limpiado tus platos mientras me desnudabas con la mirada Omi-Omi. Es una victoria para mí también resistir la tentación.

Lo ha hecho y solo puede devolverle la sonrisa. Extiende un brazo hacia él y Atsumu lee sus movimientos. Separa las distancias y se acomoda en sus brazos. Se envuelven mutuamente, Kiyoomi abrazándole a la altura de sus omóplatos y Atsumu rodeando su cintura. Los mechones rubios le hacen cosquillas en el cuello. El pecho se siente más vigoroso ahora que se acopla con el otro cuerpo y la sensación agradable le obliga a bajar los párpados para sentir con más fuerza.

Los brazos sobre su cintura comprimidos se van aligerando, se mueve ligeramente, pero al sentir que su nudo no se suelta vuelve a dejar la mejilla junto a su cuello.

—¿Y esto? —canturrea rozando sus labios en su piel—. ¿Te pone verme con delantal fregando los platos para ti?

Las comisuras no se dejan clavar en un gesto neutro, se alzan en una sonrisa que esconde apoyando su mano en el cabello teñido.

—No arruines el momento y cállate.

Él también sonríe. Lo sabe, sin verlo. Lo siente en su cercanía, en como esconde su cabeza buscando su piel.

—Me gusta este perfume. ¿Es el nuevo? —No consigue decir un simple sí. Solo hace un ruidito afirmativo—. Queda muy bien en tu piel. Es refrescante.

* * *

When you move, I move.

Move, I'm caught in your groove.

Yeah, I'm gonna stay right next to you.

Wherever you're going, I'm going too.

* * *

No es que sepa mucho de cómo va esa mierda de los terapeutas, después de todo solo fue a uno. Incluso eso tuvo que compartir con su hermano, aunque claramente el problema estaba en la incapacidad de ellos dos para coexistir. Ahora donde no podía mantenerse era en ese sofá, en ese piso inmaculado y en la idea de seguir jugándose su relación por otro experto en cencerros que le decía que hacer.

—¿Otro más? ¿Es que pretende que le haga todo el trabajo?

Kiyoomi no hace nada. Se queda como una estatua de museo que los artistas van a dibujar y eso le toca más las pelotas. No sabe cómo leer su ausencia de actitud y a la vez babea mentalmente por las vistas de novio con un jersey azul.

—No digas estupideces. —Su voz es totalmente neutra—. Eres mi novio, no mi terapeuta.

—Omi-Omi, es el quinto ejercicio. Y tampoco entiendo para qué. En fin, sí, lo pillo, te ayuda con tu problema, pero ¿siempre?

Sigue sin hacer nada. Sigue sin respirar hondo, hacer una mueca de asco, resoplar, decirle que se calle o cualquier otra cosa mejor que verle frente a él recordándole que es él quien está flipando más que un yonqui a tope de hongos. Asique no le queda de otra que seguir hablando.

—Es que piénsalo, desde que te ayudo tenemos más peleas. ¿Intenta ayudarte o hundirme? Yo sé que no soy el mejor para esto. Al final termino cagándola y tú tienes que respirar hondo para aguantarme, pero acabaras cansándote y…

—Atsumu.

Su nombre suena a advertencia. Suena igual que un semáforo en rojo, una línea divisoria, un pitido de final de partido o cualquier otra cosa que le diga “ _para porque te estas rayando_ ”. Y sí que lo estaba haciendo. Era un experto rayándose. Era tan bueno que un rayón no está lo suficientemente rayado como su mente. Él es Miya Atsumu el reyado más rayado de _rayalandia_ con el pase vip a los últimos rayones.

—¡No! Este ejercicio hazlo con Motoya. Has dicho que viene este finde de visita, ¿verdad? Pues úsalo a él para que te ayude así no acabaremos mal, o no diré algo que no deba, o no me comporte como un capullo insensible.

—Atsumu.

_Otra vez_.

—Hablo muy en serio, Kiyoomi —dice con la misma tonada de advertencia en su nombre—. No quiero que esto se acabe.

El ceño frente a él se frunce ligeramente, su espalda se encuadra más dándole un aspecto de dios del olimpo que todo lo puede.

—No lo hará.

—Si, porque te estoy volviendo loco.

—Me estas ayudando.

—Omi-Omi, en serio.

_Ahora sueno igual que un loco desesperado._

—No puedo hacer esto sin ti. —La frase congela su cabeza. Lo detiene, lo colapsa y lo deja parpadeando repetidamente como si las palabras pudieran verse y estuviese ante un espejismo. Kiyoomi tuvo que notar su cambio de actitud porque ablando su voz y continuo—. No fui del todo sincero contigo. Cuando le hablé a la psicóloga de ti lo hice por una razón.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero vivir contigo. —Su voz suave remarcó cada fonema con claridad—. No inmediatamente ni dentro de unos meses, pero si algún día.

_Quiere vivir conmigo. ¡Quiere vivir conmigo!_

—Ah.

—Me gusta cuando te quedas en mi casa, pero sé que vivir conmigo no es fácil asique pensé que empezar a trabajar en el tema facilitaría las cosas en el futuro.

_Quiere facilitarme las putas cosas. ¡Shimota! Digo, mierda. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora también insulto en japones estándar? ¡Te está mirando! Atsumu por el amor que tienes a ganarle a Samu, di algo._

—Ah.

_Bien, esta respuesta nos vale._

—Solo en el hipotético caso de si viviéramos juntos algún día. No insinuó que deba ser así, pero está entre las posibilidades.

—Ah.

—Atsumu, deja de decir eso.

—Lo siento… es que yo…Bueno, pensé que… No sé. —Un suspiro se le escapa de la boca. Se pasa la mano por su cabello, intenta reordenar sus ideas—. Creí que la estaba cagando y las discusiones…

—Es normal discutir, aunque no estaría mal que fueras más paciente. —Kiyoomi pronunció cada palabra con el cariño de una pomada sobre una picadura de mosquitos—. Pon algo de filtro en tu boca.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo Omi-Omi. Respiraré hondo y si no puedo más… haré un tiempo muerto.

Los hombros de Kiyoomi cayeron sutilmente. Ni si quiera había notada la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Bien —dice—. No la estas cagando, lo haces bien.

_No es suficiente. Debería hacerlo mejor._

—Pero no muy bien. Mejoraré.

—No ha-

—Lo haré tan bien que me pedirás vivir contigo.

—No te pases.

El tono grave le habría molestado si no hubiera visto el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

—Tu espera, Omi-Omi. Lo haré tan bien que tu psicóloga de pacotilla me felicitará y tú me asignaras hasta tareas en la casa.

—Suerte con eso —se mofa con la ocurrencia.

Los ojos tan negros como el uniforme de los Jackals le miraron de esa forma que tanto le enamoraban. Le decían _ven y sírvete tu recompensa_. Le hacían separar las distancias del sofá para encontrarse a medio camino. Un beso suave que se vio obligado a caldear tomándolo de la nuca. Lo mantuvo ahí, en los batiales de sus labios, donde podía saborear la mente de su aliento con el perfume floral de su piel. Lo probó con su lengua hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

—Espera ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Ya te he dicho que es algo que ha estado en mi cabeza, pero-

—Yo también lo he pensado. —Las palabras salieron con vida propia. Tiro del jersey hasta volver a rozar sus labios—. Vivir juntos suena _guay._ —Le encantaba hablarle en su boca. Era como si cada letra fuera un beso suave—. Además, el idiota de mi hermano vive solo. Imagínate cuando le restriegue que yo conseguí vivir con mi pareja antes que él.

—Deja de competir.

El gruñido lo aparta, hace una mueca de asco que debería hacerle sufrir, pero le roba una sonrisa. Debe ser un masoquista por encontrar excitante enfadarlo, pero no es su culpa tener un novio tan guapo.

—Omi-Omi, yo acepto tu problema con los gérmenes. Deberías poner de tu parte y ayudarme contra mi hermano.

—Aj.

—¡No sabes la presión que implica vivir con un gemelo!

Era todo un teatrillo. Todo para ver a Kiyoomi ofuscado. Su mirada se volvía más severa, sus labios más sexys y su cuerpo una tentación para sus dedos. Cuando estaba así de poco accesible era cuando más le pedía el cuerpo abrazarlo.

—Voy a preparar té.

—¡Escúchame! Estuve una hora escuchándote hablar de lejía en una ocasión. Ahora déjame desahogarme a mí.

—Prepararé el té y luego escucharé tus problemas de gemelos.

_¿Cómo he conseguido a Omi-Omi? Es tan buen novio. Un poco cabrón, pero me gusta que lo sea. Lo amo demasiado._


End file.
